Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile computer-readable storage media, and a system and a method for automatically generating an image description.
Related Art
In this modern age, it is a general thing to catch news from television, computer or mobile device. For example, the network news shown in the webpage usually contains a text article accompanying with the related picture(s) or images. The pictures or images can grab the reader's attention and help to easily realize this news.
However, if these pictures or images are not given with proper descriptions or illustrations, or the given descriptions or illustrations are simply identical to the title of the news, the reader can't rapidly understand the content of the news. Besides, these pictures or images may not catch the attention of the reader, which will lead to a low CRT (click through rate). In practice, the editor or author has to draft a plentiful “News” as well as a provocative and attracting “Headline”, so it will be an extra complicated work to add proper descriptions or illustrations to a large amount of pictures. If the appropriate descriptions or illustrations are not added to the corresponding pictures or images, the purpose for catching the eyes of the reader or helping to rapidly realize the news can be failed.